


Small Packages

by Vee017



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan drabble. When everyone around you is at least a head taller, it’s a bit hard not to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Packages

Obi-Wan Kenobi had always been a tad bit sensitive about his height. He had never mentioned it outright or brought it up but he had always felt it. Even though Jedi weren’t supposed to care about things like that it was a little hard when your old Master had been 6’4” and nearly every other Jedi around was up in that range as well…including a former Padawan who had started to pass Obi-Wan in height at age fifteen.

The Jedi Master grumbled to himself again; he and Anakin had just been sent to a world where the shortest person was 6’6”. It had been nice to finally see Anakin getting dwarfed for once, but then it had brought up his own vertical limitations, which were more-so than the younger Knight’s. And he now found himself rattling off unaware to said Knight about it right now.

“…a glorious 5’10”,” Obi-Wan finished sarcastically.

“I’m only 6’1” Master.”

“And Master Windu is 6’3” and Master Mundi…”

“And Master Yoda is 2’2”. So there, you both just prove my point.”

“What point?”

Anakin smiled widely. “That great things come in small packages.”

Obi-Wan didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.


End file.
